The Champs Misfortune
by Digital Angel01
Summary: Leena falls for Bit Cloud and breaks Harry's heart. He meets another girl, she's more than she seems. She somehow gets him to join the Backdraft, claming that they will solve his problems. Is he just getting himself into more trouble? ((R+R please. ))


Author's Note: Okay peeps, here's another one of my famous fictions. Okay, not really famous, but it doesn't hurt to dream doesn't it? Well , anyway, It's been a long time sense I last written a zoids fic. I'm real sick while writing this, and It may take me a while to get the next to chapters out. My two siblings are yelling at me to go to bed, but I'd rather stay up and write fanfics. Besides, I'm not THAT sick! ;P  
  
Disclaimer: Oh damn, do I really have to put this here?? I geuss I will, sense certain people had never seen this show before. I wouldn't want them to think that I own zoids, especially when I don't. If I did own zoids then I'll know everything there is to know about the animal like machines. (( Actually, I do know a bit of everything about zoids; just not enough, but that doesn't mean I own the show ;p))  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Harry Champ was a man of many wealth, though his use of words are useless. He stopped at a libary just a few weeks ago to pick up a book, only to find that his pick up charge was a month late. " What do you mean its a month late!?!? " Harry shouted, slamming both palms onto the table, making the desk shake vibidly.  
  
The libarian pushed her ruby red cokebottle glasses up her nose; clearing her throat she answered, " There was a mixup in the delivary, and I'm afraid that you'll have to pay an extra charge with that book and the other book that the computer claims you ordered a month ago, which didn't come in until monday.." The libarian took out a clipboard and began to write down some information about Harry's last few deliveries.  
  
" This can't be possible!! " Harry growled, almost pulling his hair out of his head. The libarian lowered her glasses, and with a smile she said " Ohhh, your a rich man. You can pay for this cheap money " The libarian tossed the book across the table, and Harry caught the sliding book between his dumb and index finger. " Yeah, fine.." Harry held a green dollar bill between his fingers and slapping it on the table he said, " I Hope you have a nice day.." Cocking her head, the libarian replied " You too ".  
  
Harry stopped, standing next to the public lybary door. He carried a green fiber textured book in one hand, and a huge red textured book in the other. He stared at the two books for a long time. He swared, looking at the price tags of each of them.  
  
He just spent 30 dollars on both books, after thinking that they were both for sale.  
  
It turned out that one of them weren't.  
  
His father's going to have a fit when he gets home. Thirty dollars worth both books. He should've brought a Cd and a Cd player. He could get away with buying those. Besides, Cd's were expensive, but books? Then again, he lived with a wealthy family, which made him wonder why his father would constantly get pissed off whenever he bought an expensive item. He felt his back brush against something soft.  
  
  
  
He sidestepped, then after realising that he backed up right into a lady, whom was standing next to him, he aplogised, " Sorry Ms., didn't see you there.." The lady grabbed his hand for support. Standing up she said, " It's okay. I didn't see you standing there either..." Obviously, the poor girl was carrying three heavy stacks of books. Harry offered a helping hand with one of the books, and soon the two of them were walking away from the lybary, chatting about life and other things in general.  
  
It didn't take long for Harry to drop the girl off at her home. She took back her books, and before opening the door she said " Thanks for helping me um.. " She trailed off searching for a name of her thankful helper. Harry saw her puzzled look. " Harry Champ " He said, taking a step back. The girl thought that his name was rather odd, but she had been grateful that at least SOMEONE decided to help her out with the three extremely heavy books that she carried. She turned her head sideways, smiling she said " Thanks Harry Champ " After searching through her pockets for her keys, she opened the door and slammed it tightly shut behind her. Harry stood for a few seconds before leaving. Then finally, he turned and headed for home.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked through the busy doors of the Champ enterstate company. The Champ buisness was never quiet. They were always busy and the employees hardly ever had enough time to spend with their families, but as long as they gained enough money, none of them had any complaints.  
  
Harry walked through the long endless hallways of the building, looking around for his younger sibling. His silent shoes were soon accompanied by the rythm of someone else's shoes, and before he ever got a chance to look behind him, two soft hands clamped tightly onto his shoulder, turning him around with force.  
  
" Don't do that!! " Harry shouted, rubbing his sore shoulders. Standing before him was Marry Champ, wearing a beautiful skyblue dress with puffy sleeves and high healed boots. Harry wanted to laugh. Marry looked like somebody who just came from visiting the country out in the middle of no where.  
  
Marry ignoring his snickering and Said " Harry! Where ya been?! " Harry lifted an eyebrow. Was she dits? " I just came from the lybary. I thought you knew " Marry closed her eyes and thought about what harry had said for a moment, then she quickly said " Oh, I remember now! Silly me! " She said, closing her eyes and holding her face upon the palm of her left hand.  
  
" I just bought some books " Harry Said. " Well duh " Marry said quietly, rolling her eyes. Harry had a book in his right hand, but something didn't seem to feel right. He seemed to be carrying lesser weight. " Shit " Harry cursed . He must've left one of the books at the girl's house earlier that day. He hadn't noticed anything until he reached the doors of his home. From now on he's going to be a bit more observant. Those books were extremly expensive, and he hoped that those books were in the protection of that girls hands.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: So wutcha guys think of the fic so far? You Harry lovers want me to continue this? Please review. 


End file.
